hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Liverpool (Joy Kirkland)
Dear OC creator, I need to stress to you how utterly offensive your Liverpool OC is. Basing her off a character from a TV show? It mya hve been filmed in Liverpool but a fictional character should not be used to create a CITY OC. Making her skin darker and half-philpino? This is a city you're personifying! There are no (or if so, little) links between Liverpool and the Phillipenes, Liverpool should be White British like Arthur and any other city. Also, making her seventeen? Liverpool is over eight hundred years old! She shouldn't of been 'born' in 1995! I understand making her physical appearance look this way but having her born in 1995 completely misses the fact thjat Liverpool has been around for over eight hundred years and has a history and culture, which you've failed to mention in this OC (no mention of stereotypes, the history or even the culture- and this is supposed to be a city OC, creator!) In no shape of for, should she have the name 'Kirkland'. Yes, she is an English city but this is Arthur's name. Liverpool is a city with it's own culture and history, it should at least be given a separate surname. By giving her the name Kikland, it ignores Liverpool's history, culture and community- this surnmae is unique to Arthur and it should stay that way. Speaking of which, she shouldn't be in a relationship or even be related to Alfred or Arthur; she's Arthur's city, at the most he would view her as a city and a good friend, the same applies for America. Yes Liverpool is in England and has got some links with the US, but that doesn't mean they should be shipped on just that. At most, Liverpool would have relationships and friendships with other cities/towns but can still be on good terms with countries like Ireland. There is no need to base your OC off your own desires and RP's. Hungary and Denmark? There is no link between Hungary and Denmark to Liverpool, so there is no need to have Liverpool born so many hours before/after Hungary! Tht in itself goes against canon for Hungary as Hungary is far older than Liverpool and has a different birthdate all together! You need to explain some parts of her character, for example, you didn't explain why se likes chess or supposedly is obsessed with Twilight. In fact, there is no need for her to be obsessed with the Twilight saga, there is no link. Overall, this OC is most likely (as I'd imagine) based on some RP you've been doing. The OC is fine outside of Hetalia but, sweetheart, this is Hetalia dn an actual city you're personifying! You can't just do illogical things like this without backing it up with good, historical debate. As someone from the City of Liverpool I am utterly appalled with this OC and I am quite dissappointed in you, this could have been a good OC and you have spoiled the opportunity for yourself by making it into your RP fantasy OC. -Anon 22:31, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Agreed with the comment above. God I want to fix this eyesore. Maybe I will